Ultraman Xelz
Ultraman Xelz is an Ultra who appears in Ultraman Renius. History Pre-Ultraman Renius Xelz originally lived on the Land of Light with his friends; Renius, Ragul, and Angel. Xelz was a very talented Ultra, thus always seeking for new challenges in life. To this end he not only enlisted in the Space Garrison and underwent a similar modification to Ragul, gaining a retractable blade on his right arm as a result, but also was the first Ultra to take up the mystical arts, truly studying magic in all its facets and becoming quite proficient in it. So proficient in fact, that attempted to use these skills to fight back against the powerful Necronix, but the monster was ultimately too much for Xelz and he was defeated. However Xelz's friends managed to grab him before Necronix could finish the job, and the four, along with he Ultra Brothers, ended up leaving the planet shortly after the powerful monster was finally defeated by Ultraman King and Ultraman Noa. After some time of searching, and being unintentionally separated from the Ultra Brothers along the way, the four eventually found a suitable world to live on, and stayed there for 400 years. During this time Xelz improved his magical abilities, fearing the being which had forced them from their home would come back to haunt them one day. Ultraman Renius TBA Techniques *'Magic': Xelz is exceptionally skilled with magical abilities, and can utilize a variety of spells: **'Healing Spell': A spell used to heal allies from their injuries or replenish their energy. **'Mystic Portal': Xelz can open mystical portals to make long-distance transport easier for him and his comrades. **'Offensive Magic': Xelz can use any manner of offensive magical techniques, summoning up mystical energy to use against his foes. **'Intangibility': Xelz can magically make himself intangible, though this requires immense concentration and cannot be done often. **'Mystically Enhanced Physical Attacks': Xelz can channel mystical energy through his fists or feet and increase the power of his punches and kicks. **'Mystic Shield': Xelz's preference over a standard Ultra Barrier, a shield comprised of mystical energy which can block enemy attacks. Xelz is capable of altering its size and shape at will. **More can be added because it's magic. *'Xelzium Ray': Xelz's personal beam, fired in the "+" plus position. Though originally blue like many Ultras, it is now a light purple in color and surrounded in mystical energy. *'Arm Blade': Due to his modification back on the Land of Light, Xelz has a retractable arm blade on his right arm, which can be used for melee combat. Though skilled with it, Xelz will fully admit to being less proficient with the blade than Ragul. However he can charge the weapon with mystical energy for some advantage. *'Xelzium Crusher': Channeling energy through his unique crests, Xelz can fire a light red-colored ray from it which although less powerful than his standard beam, can destroy some monsters in a single shot. Gallery Flurr's Ultraman.png|Xelz (old design) by Cdr Trivia *Art by Celek. Category:Fan Ultras Category:Flurrthegamermixel Category:Ultraman Renius Continuity Category:M78 Ultras (All Continuities)